totaldramacomicfandomcom-20200213-history
Charlotte
Charlotte, labeled the Spoiled Hippie, is a student in Total Drama College on the Drills team. Biography Charlotte was an orphaned baby. She was later adopted by a single, rich woman, who, of course, spoiled her daughter. Charlotte is rich, good looking and... well, that's it. She is also as thick as a brick and can be quite snobbish. Choosing people she talks to carefully, Charlotte finds the need to tell everyone about how much of a nice person she is, after all, they never see it, though. She is a believer in crystals, the paranormal, and being a free soul... but only hers is pure (according to her)! Usually resorting to get other people to do things for her, she sees herself as a threat and hopes to get everyone wrapped around her finger, so she can win the prize money all for herself. Total Drama College In Induction Day, Charlotte was the ninth contestant to arrive. She says nobody should be judgmental, because she doesn't like judgmental people. She also states she's open-minded, and thinks everyone else should be, too. She continues rambling by saying judgmental people annoy her, and she's a "nice person", and will try to be friends with some of them. Mody then states they've been chosen for differences, so there's going to have to be some judgment, especially with the elimination process. Charlotte gets annoyed and says he was talking, and she finds it rude for him to interrupt. She states she's a "well loved person", and if they don't want to be eliminated first, they better be nice to her. She annoys Crissie before the challenge is announced, causing Crissie to slap Charlotte in the face. During Chris Blinded Us With Science, Charlotte slaps Farmer Sam's behind, then tells him to back off playfully, assuring him that she likes him, but she's no slut. She informs him that she is aware that she is attractive, and such a thing is hard for her to admit, as, according to her, she is "modest". She then states that she is not into guys who come on "too strong". Farmer Sam awkwardly asks if they can both end the conversation, but Charlotte continues to ramble on, adding that Farmer Sam is funny. Charlotte then says that she has a great sense of humor, and asks if Farmer Sam can help her through the forest. Farmer Sam is skeptical, but he is quickly convinced that the others are getting a lead. Determined to win, he grabs Charlotte and Jordan and begins to race off with them. Eventually, Jordan is separated from the trio, and both Charlotte and Farmer Sam run into a frantic Rosie and Sarah. Rosie gets captured by a giant frog, and Charlotte assures her that she'd like to help, but she's being carried by "the farmer", who won't put her down. Angrily, Farmer Sam drops Charlotte and claims that he is not a farmer. Charlotte then calls Farmer Sam "hot", but he ignores her and assists Rosie. Later, right when Crissie is about to open up the Question Door with her keys, Charlotte selfishly grabs the keys from Crissie and thanks her. Once she opens up the door, Chris informs her that she can join Farmer Sam, Sarah, Rosie, and Shane, as the last member of "The Drills" team. She tells her new team that it's their lucky day, and continues to flirt with Farmer Sam. Afterwards, when Lee is being accused of abandoning Hannah to get away from a vicious baboon, Charlotte states that she would've never abandoned Hannah. However, she adds that she wouldn't have picked Hannah up in the first place, due to the fact that she's "thoughtful". Trivia *Charlotte is one of three characters to have piercings, the others are Rosie and Crissie. *Charlotte, along with Rosie and Hannah, is one of the only contestants whose hair isn't black, blonde, or brown. *Charlotte is one of four people to dye their hair in an unnatural color. **The others being Hannah, Jordan and Rosie. *Charlotte is the first contestant to have a conflict with everyone. *Charlotte may have an attraction to Farmer Sam as when he arrived she constantly smiled at him. *Charlotte has appeared on two front covers out of a possible two. *Charlotte, as well as Farmer Sam, Rosie, Shane and Amy all got through the question door without being electrocuted. Gallery CharlotteFly.png|Charlotte flying. SC.png|Farmer Sam carries Charlotte. TDCRECORDCHARLOTTE.png|Charlotte's TDC Record. 2-CharlotteSwim.png|Charlotte in her Bikini. Induction Day Gallery Tdcc7.png|Charlotte arrives interrupting Crissie. CharlotteJudgementalPeople.png|Charlotte tells everyone that she doesn't like judgmental people. CharlotteTalking.png|Charlotte interrupts Crissie and says that she's talking even though she isn't. CharlotteInteresting.png|Charlotte interrupts Crissie once again. CrissieSlapCharlotte.png|Charlotte gets slapped by Crissie. Chris Blinded Us With Science SamUncomfortable.png|Charlotte gropes Farmer Sam. CharoletteSoAttractive.png|Charlotte tells Farmer Sam that she isn't into guys who come on too strong. GreatSenseOfHumor.png|Charlotte tells Farmer Sam that she has a great sense of humor. SamScoop.png|Charlotte along with Jordan gets picked up by Farmer Sam. HavingAGoodDay.png|Jordan asks Charlotte if she's having a good day. TotallyHotFarmer.png|Charlotte calls Farmer Sam a "Totally Hot Farmer". CBUWS-Charlotte.png|Charlotte steals Crissie's key. CBUWS-Charlotte2.png|Chris informs Charlotte that she is on "The Drills", much to her pleasure. CBUWS-Charlotte3.png|Charlotte is shocked when Shane points to Lee. CBUWS-Charlotte4.png|Smugly, Charlotte assures Lee that she would never act the way he did. See Also Category:Females Category:Characters Category:The Drills Category:Contestants